simsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Sims
The Amazing Race Sims (noto anche come TAR Sims) è un reality in versione The Sims 3 'creato da ''Survivors sims (ex farornot) che va in onda su YouTube. Il reality è la versione sims del reality americano The Amazing Race, che in Italia è Pechino Express. The Amazing Race Sims 1 La prima edizione di TAR Sims è iniziata il 20 Luglio 2014 ed è terminata il 26 Luglio 2014. In totale ci sono state 5 Puntata. La prima edizione è stato presentato da Charlotte "Kaleido" Le Beouv (ex concorrente di Survivor's of the sims e anche conduttrice del doposhow di SOTS). Le Coppie *Violette Collins & Corey O'Berk (Vincitori)' *Ben Swamson & Sam Swamson '(Secondi classificati)' *Isabella Poli & Henri Van Dyk '(Terzi classificati)' *Angelica De Vito & Cesare De Vito *Pablo Martinez & Jennifer Martinez *Rosa Gonzales & James Benson *Lilian Parrish & Christi Parrish Curiosità *E' stata la prima edizione che è durata pochissima, 5 puntate. *Isabella Poli (della coppia Isabella ed Henri) ha anche partecipato al reality Survivor's of the sims, infatti poi ha partecipato nell'edizione all stars di Survivor's. *A differenza di Survivor's of the sims, in TAR Sims partecipano concorrenti di varie età da adolescenti ad anziani. *Violete Collins (della coppia Violette e Corey) doveva partecipare ad un altro reality (The Sims: Il Reality) ma dopo venne annullato e poi venne scelta dal creatore per partecipare insieme al suo fidanzato. *Dopo la prima edizione Cesare (della coppia Angelica e Cesare) venne scelto per conducere un'extra di Survivor's of the sims. Ma poi fu cancellato dopo due puntate a causa delle poche visualizzazioni. *Dopo il termine della prima edizione Angelica si fidanza con Sam (della coppia Ben e Sam) ma poi si lasciano dopo tre mesi. The Amazing Race Sims 2 La seconda edizione di TAR Sims è iniziata il 4 Settembre 2015 ed è terminata il 30 Ottobre 2015. In totale ci sono state 8 Puntate e 2 Extra Show. La seconda edizione è stato presentato da Henri Van Dyk (della coppia Isabella ed Henri della prima edizione) e non da Kaleido. Il TAR Sims Extra è stato presentato da Sam e Sarah Sylvia. Le Coppie *Fabio Cavallaro & Claudia Greco' (Vincitori)' *Luke McNulty & Theodora Ariel Muller '(Secondi classificati)' *Matthew "Andy" Hamming & Monika Němcová '(Terzi classificati)' *Alicia Young & Samantha Young *Connor Frio & Jared Frio *Megan Sizemore & Ron Sizemore *Melanie Pearson & Melissa Duvall *Mike Welligton & Jake Freemeet Curiosità *Mike (della coppia Mike & Jake) ha partecipato anche al reality Survivor's of the sims. *Quest'edizione ha avuto un altro conduttore, Henri Van Dyk. *Quest'anno è stato deciso che i primi arrivati possono dare una penalità ad una delle coppie, tranne all'ultima coppia arrivata che è eliminata. *Monika ha avuto una storia con l'ex fidanzato di Eterea (del GF Sims) durante nel periodo in cui Eterea gareggiava nel GF. La storia è durata per 9 mesi, viene lasciata come ha fatto con Eterea. *Questa edizione ci sono stati molti paesi in cui hanno visitato. *C'è stato un TAR Extra, presentato da Sam (della coppia Ben e Sam della prima edizione) e Sarah Sylvia Campbell (si presume che sia un parente di Tom Halliwell del GF Sims). *Nella terza puntata sono entrate due nuove coppie (Luke&Theodora e Connor&Jared). *La coppia Luke&Theodora sono stati gli antagonisti di questa edizione. *Nella finale c'è stata una novità, i vincitori avranno un viaggio di 15 giorni in Thailandia. *C'è stata una rivalità tra le coppia Fabio&Claudia e Luke&Theodora. *Ben e Isabella sono stati i reporter nel TAR Extra. *La sesta puntata, è la prima puntata a non avere eliminati in TAR Sims. *La coppia Fabio&Claudia è l'unica coppia a vincere 6 corse consecutive, ha dato il pregio alla coppia Andy&Monika e la penalità alla coppia Luke&Theodora nella sesta puntata. *Nel TAR Sims Extra, si è formata il fidanzamento tra Jake e Megan. *Dopo la finale le coppia Fabio&Claudia e Luke&Theodora sono diventati amici. *Il creatore ha deciso un'altra edizione presentata sempre da Henri. *Dopo il reality la coppia Luke&Theodora hanno partecipato al casting del GF Daniele Danzu, ma Luke provò anche a partecipare singolarmente. Luke perse 10 su 12 con un altro concorrente. Vengono scelti dalla terza puntata del GF Daniele Danzu ma la produzione ha deciso di separarli (Theodora in casa e Luke nel monolocale). *Come alla coppia Luke e Teodora anche Alicia Young (della coppia Alicia&Samantha) partecipa al reality Uomini e Donne Sims by Melissa. The Amazing Race Sims 3 La terza edizione di TAR Sims inizierà nel 4 Novembre 2016 e terminerà il TBA 2016. In totale ci sono ben 7 Puntate e 2 Extra Show. La terza edizione è presentato per il secondo anno consecutivo da Henri Van Dyk (della coppia Isabella ed Henri della prima edizione) e non da Kaleido. Il TAR Sims Extra sarà presentato da Sarah Sylvia per il secondo anno e da Ernesto Braglia (non più da Sam Swamson). Le Coppie * Martina Alberghini & Maurizio Alberghini * Fumihiko Yamamoto & Valentina Esposito * Leonard Simmons & Sean Leon * Gary Smith & Maria Smith * Gwen Glover & Christopher Steel * George Terell & Elsa Ventura & Bernardo Peel * Oya Kaya & Roxana Popa * Pavel Ciobanu & Lambert Page * Hortensia Kalia & Magda Page & Nina Caliente * Lilly Bo Chique & Beau Merrick 'La Classifica' *Fumihiko Yamamoto & Valentina Esposito '(Vincitori)' *Hortensia Kalia & Nina Caliente '(Secondi classificati)' *George Terell & Elsa Ventura & Bernardo Peel '(Terzi classificati)' *Hortensia Kalia & Magda Page & Nina Caliente (Ritiro di Magda Page) *Lilly Bo Chique & Beau Merrick *Martina Alberghini & Maurizio Alberghini *Pavel Ciobanu & Lambert Page *Oya Kaya & Roxana Popa *Gwen Glover & Christopher Steel *Leonard Simmons & Sean Leon *Gary Smith & Maria Smith Curiosità'' *Quest'edizione è presentato da Henri Van Dyk per il secondo anno. *Quest'anno è stato deciso che a differenza della scorsa edizione la prima coppia arrivata potrà scegliere che penalità dare alla penultima coppia arrivata. *Questa edizione avrà più coppie rispetto alle altre edizioni. *Ci sono anche VIP ed ex concorrenti di altri reality tra cui: Leonard Simmons, Gwen Glover (Survivor's of the sims), Gary Smith, Maria Smith (Survivor's of the sims e The Camp VIP Sims), Martina Alberghini, Hortensia Kalia (GF Sims) e Nina Caliente (comparsa nel film Alina e Hayden e sorella di Dina Caliente, ex concorrente di Survivor's of the sims). *Ci sarà per il secondo anno consecutivo il TAR Sims Extra, presentato da Sarah Sylvia Campbell ed Ernesto Braglia. *Sam viene sostituito da Ernesto Braglia, presentatore dell'ex reality Survivor's of the sims e dei Sims Awards. *Entreranno successivamente altre coppie. *Nella finale c'è una novità, i vincitori avranno un viaggio di 15 giorni nelle isole Mauritius. *Ben e Isabella sono stati sostituiti da Andrea Knight e Jessica Parker (protagonisti nella serie di Gazzosa) come reporter nel TAR Sims Extra. *Jessica Parker reporter/inviata nel TAR Sims Extra è stata tentatrice nella prima edizione di Temptation Island Sims. *Le riprese sono state fatte prima che Gary e Maria Smith fossero stati scelti nella seconda edizione di The Camp VIP Sims. *Hortensia Kalia aveva svelato prima che fosse pubblicato il promo di The Amazing Race Sims 3, di aver partecipato ai casting della terza edizione. Nel video di quando hanno svelato i fatti successi dopo il GF Sims 3. *Oya Kaya è la seconda concorrente che non sa l'Italiano e partecipa in un reality, la prima è stata Jenny Melbourne di Temptation Island Sims. *Christopher è comparso varie volte quando Gwen partecipava in Survivor's of the sims. *È l'ultima edizione reality fatto con The Sims 3 di Survivors Sims. *Magda del trio Hortensia&Magda&Nina si ritira prima della finale, nella classifica viene riportata al secondo posto insieme ad Hortensia e Nina ma possiamo dire che si è classificata al quarto posto il trio. Quindi si è formata la coppia Hortensia e Nina nella finale. *È la prima coppia Italo-Giapponese a vincere un'edizione di The Amazing Race Sims. Categoria:Gdr - Off Wiki